supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arakawa Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Annoncer: "Tonight on Supernanny....." hits Ryota Annoncer: "Gloria travels to Houtson, Texas to meet the Arakawa family." Bao: "NO DAUGHTER OF MINE MARRIES A JAPANESE DEVIL!" Annoncer: "With abusive grandparents, not only to their grandchildren, but their son-in-law." brutally kicks and punches Ryota Submission Reel Gloria: "Let's see what family we got here?" ???: "Hi, I'm Ryota." ???: "Hi, I'm Yue." Ryota: "We have 5 children, Zhao, who is 12, Maiko, who is 10, Chizuru, who is 7, Song, who is 5, and baby Chang is 19 months old." Yue: "We live in a very dark place at the moment, Song is very temperative and throws tantrums." is seen hitting Yue, and the hitting Chang cries Yue: "Do not hit Chang." Ryota: "My parents-in-law live with me and Yue, and they are not very nice people, they accuse her of being unpatriotic and a traitor to the Chinese because she married me, on our wedding day in Italy, they wouldn't let me eat and locked me in a bedroom, I survived by eating the stuffing from my bed, and when Chizuru and Maiko were born, they hit me with an electrical cable for giving them Japanese names, and even giving the boys Japanese middle names, they call me a Japanese soldier, a rapist, and tons of horrible things, they are even abusive to my children, they won't let Chizuru-chan play with her Hello Kitty dolls because they are Japanese, and the same with Yokai Watch, and any Japanese toy or think they own, they confiscate it." is seen spanking Chizuru Chunhua: "YOU DO NOT WITH PLAY WITH JAPANESE DEVIL PRODUCTS, YOU HEAR ME?" and Bao are seen pulling a Jibanyan plush by the arms Bao: "No granddaughter of mine is going to use Devils products!" Ryota: "They brutally hit me if I even tried to intervene, they are so bossy and dictatoring, they brutally stomp on my feet if they ever catch me speaking Japanese." Yue: "And we can't tell them if we are going to Japan, they hate Ryota's parents, who are more tolerant and kind to me than what my parents are to Ryota, due to my parents locking him in a cellar so much, he lost 4-8 pounds of his body weight and has developed amenia, and the worst was when they starved him for 14 days and doctors said he looked like a Battle of Guadcanal victim, he now takes vitamin tablets for his amenia, he was so badly mistreated by my parents that everytime we went to China, they would deny him food, and they would ruthlessly beat him in public, they even got arrested, and a nice woman took him to hospital and Chinese doctors said he looked like a Viet Cong victim." Ryota: "The cellar they lock me in has no bedroom, just a dingy mattress that smells like it's never been washed before, it had no windows or anything, they would put me in there for speaking Japanese, trying my own country's food, and the slightest mistake will cause me to go in there." Observation Begins Observation Continues Gloria: "I went into the living room to see Chunhua brutally attacking Ryota." ' Chunhua: "THIS IS A CHINESE HOME! Get in the f***ing cellar you Xiao riben!" drags Ryota by the collar and into the cellar Chunhua: "That will f***ing teach you not to write in Devil language! NO MEALS!" shuts the cellar door Gloria: "That's disgusting!" Chunhua: "No, he's disgusting, thinking he has the right to write that awful language down!" Gloria: "He's your son-in-law, a man your daughter truly loves!" Chunhua: "He can might aswell starve, he doesn't deserve food." '''Gloria: "This is just disgusting! This couple starve their son-in-law because of his race?!" ' '''40 minutes later comes to the cellar door Ryota: (from inside the cellar) "Gloria-san, can you get me out of here?, go get Yue and tell her me some food, please? My stomach is killing me." comes to Gloria and hands her the cellar key Zhao: "They do that to dad a lot, I feel sorry for him." opens the door and Ryota comes out Zhao: "Mom! Grandma's been starving Dad again!" comes to Ryota and she holds his hand Yue: "" (Translation: Let's go outside and eat, I can't have them starving you) and Yue leave the house and get into the car and we hear the car driving off Zhao: "Both of my grandparents do that to him, they even leave him in that horrible place for days, and he developed amenia as a result, mom told me they even did this to him on his wedding day, 6 days without food, he even lost a small quarter of his body weight." Gloria talks to Yue Gloria: "I talked to Yue on her husband's horrible treatment by her own parents, and she told me some of the horrifying things done to him, and tells a personal story." Yue: "I heard, back when I lived in Nanjing, China, this man and woman killed their Japanese son-in-law and their daughter, and even their newborn baby for being a girl, and they threatened they would do the same thing to me and my children, in China, they prefer boys over girls, and since I have married Ryota, I've became scared of them but, I've never hated Japanese people, just Japan's government, Ryota doesn't like them either, I hope they end up in prison." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts